


What the future holds

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Plans For The Future, Third Year Midorima Shintarou, Third Year Takao Kazunari, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: They are in their third year and Midorima has to decide whether he will go  abroad to continue his studies there or not.





	What the future holds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Fears.

Shin-chan had not behaved like himself lately. He was less collected, he could not concentrate as well as he usually did and what was the most terrifying, he did not yell at Takao at all!

’What if he is sick?’ Takao thought with worry bubbling up in his chest. ’I hope he had not overworked himself.’ Takao opened his mouth to question his worries, when Midorima abruptly stood up from his seat.

It was the beginning of January, which meant that their entrance exams were right around the corner. That’s why, the two third years spent their every free moments with learning. Takao opened his mouth to question his worries, when Midorima abruptly stood up from his seat.

”I get something to drink,” he mumbled, walking out of Takao’s room where they had been learning for three hours now. He walked out of the room with a frown which made Takao feel a little bit uneasy. 

Takao raised his eyebrows up, looking at Shin-chan’s half-full tea cup, then jumped up and ran after his boyfriend. He caught him in front of the fridge, looking into it – but Takao was sure that he did not register what was in front of him.

”Um… Shin-chan?” He asked cautiously, touching his shoulder. Midorima flinched, then turned his head towards Takao. ”You have been acting strange. Is everything okay?” Takao’s hand slipped from Midorima’s shoulder to his arm, his eyes reflecting genuine worry for the other.

”I am sorry,” Midorima mumbled, closing the fridge. ”Everything is all right.” The next moment, he found himself being pushed to the door of the fridge by Takao. The boy put his hands beside his head and looked up at him, pissed. Midorima could only gasp because of surprise.

”Stop the bullshit, Shin-chan!” Takao said on an extremely calm voice, but Midorima could tell he was seething underneath. ”You haven’t even yelled at me when I lost focus! It is really terrifying, thank you very much!”

Midorima adjusted his glasses and had to hold back a fond smile. Even if he wanted to be seen intimidating, seeing Takao like that with the adorable small pout on his face was endearing. Midorima took a deep breath to give the explanation his boyfriend wanted him to do and which he deserved.

”Do you remember of the scouts who were there at the Winter Cup?” He asked and Takao gave a short nod. ”Some of them were from abroad universities.”

”Which means-” Takao started, but he had already had a good guess what the problem was.

”I got at least five scholarships to abroad schools and my parents would like me to go.”

Takao lowered his arms and stepped a few steps back. Midorima looked away, trying not to think about the thick atmosphere in the room. He knew that they had to have that conversation, but he wanted to avoid it as long as possible.

”What would you like to do, Shin-chan?” Takao asked such kind voice that Midorima perked his head up. Takao did not look at him with betrayal or accusation in his eyes. There was only curiosity.

”Studying abroad is a great opportunity, indeed,” Midorima started, running his fingers through his green hair in frustration.

”But you do not want to go, because you have to leave me behind,” Takao said the thought which was tortured the other since the arrival of the first letter. ”You are stupid, Shin-chan!”

”Wha-” Midorima started, now him being the one angered because of Takao’s antics.

”If you want to go, then go.” Midorima opened his mouth, then closed it once again. He was speechless because of the selflessness in that one sentence. Takao rubbed the back of his head and smiled up at him sheepishly. ”To be honest, I always wanted to try to be in a long distance relationship.”


End file.
